When I Saw You
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: "When I saw you, I fell in love and you smiled, because you knew" - Arrigo Boito - Wally waits at Mount Justice each day for Artemis, just so he could see her. Wal


**Title**: When I Saw You  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Words**: 850+  
**Notes**: Takes place sometime in season 1; the quote _"When I saw you, I fell in love and you smiled, because you knew"_ is by Arrigo Boito (_not_ William Shakespeare as some sites claimed it to be from)

**X-X-X-**

When she stepped into the room, heels clicking along the floors, Wally looked up at her, focused on the girl whose hair was in disarray from the storm outside, yet was no less attractive to him whatsoever. He watched as she headed to the bathroom and out, her scowl glued to her face as she dried her hair.

But then she looked up at him, and caught him staring at her.

When she waved, Wally hesitated to wave back. Shyness was never a factor in his department; he was outspoken, a jokester, confident in so many ways. But with her, with this spunky girl whose wit could outmatch him, he became timid, hesitant with his words, and unsure of his actions around the girl. She made him flustered, stammer over his own words and downright _frustrated_ at her unconfirmed superpower to do so.

When she dipped her head to the side, wondering what was wrong with him, Wally pushed his head back down, focusing on the textbook in front of him. He didn't read anything, unless seeing her name written in every sentence of every page was considered reading. It had been like this for some time, the way his attention could be so easily diverted with just the mention of _one_ name.

When she disappeared into the training room, Wally lets go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. But just because his respiratory patterns leveled out didn't mean the organ pumping blood through his body was any less rapid than when he first heard the zeta tubes announce the cave's new arrival.

When hours passed by, Wally didn't know whether to be worried for him or for her. Worried for her because it had been quite some time since he'd heard from her; worried for him because before the failsafe experiment, he wouldn't have been concerned over such trivial matters.

But then again, it was because of _that_ day that made him arrive at the mountain, each and every day at that specific time because he knew that's the time she usually came by. Hundreds of thoughts would race through his mind if he didn't do that – see her face and know that she was alive and well. He'd run to Gotham and back every night, after every nightmare, if he could.

When he heard something coming from the room she's in, he immediately stood up and rushed to the doorway. He wanted to make sure she was fine, and the panic in his chest made him second guess himself.

She had accidentally knocked over the boxes of sports equipment, and it wasn't until Wally exhaled that she noticed he was there.

When she looked at him, bright, grey eyes drew his attention to her immediately. The beads of sweat along her forehead glistened in the light, and it made Wally think that she looked that much prettier.

When she laughed embarrassingly, now that Wally's caught her at being so clumsy when usually she's so well kept, Wally thought it was the most beautiful sound he's heard. He had never really heard her laugh before – sure, a snicker here and there at his expense, but never a laugh. If Wally had believed in magic, then he would've said her laugh was magical.

"Need some help there, be –" Wally paused, and then said: "beautiful?"

When her eyes widened at the comment, Wally's heart skipped a beat. He figured that if she had let him hear her laugh for the first time, then she deserved a compliment from him for the first time too. It wasn't a lie though – Wally had known it from the first time he met her, that it was one hundred percent true.

"Sure."

When she spoke, the vibrations of her voice echoed through the room and climbed along every goose bump along Wally's arms, inching their way to his ears. He stepped over to her and bent down to help her pick up the fallen equipment, tossing them back into the box with her.

When she laughed again because he couldn't lift something that she could easily pick up with one arm – all of his muscles are in his legs, he claimed – Wally decided that he needed to hear it again and again, possibly once a day if possible. To do so, he pushed her.

She tipped over to the side slightly, mouth ajar and eyes gleaming with suspiciousness before she swayed her body back towards him, giving him a bigger nudge and causing him to fall onto his bottom.

When she placed both hands on her hips with a triumphant smirk gracing her lips, teasing the redhead, Wally couldn't help but chuckle and continue staring at her.

When Wally looked at her, he fell in love.

And Artemis smiled because she knew.

.

.

.

_Fin_.

* * *

A/N: Please review :)


End file.
